Look Over Here
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Part one of the 30 kisses challenge. Fem!Evan and Pietro. Evanna is conflicted over a kiss that should mean nothing. Caught up in thoughts of the past she can't help but leave herself vulnerable to Pietro's advances. One Shot


_Hey all, Authoress here._

_So jut a heads up in case you didn't catch it in the description. This is an AU, gender bend of Evan DAniels, He is now a SHE and HER name is Evanna Daniels._

_Also, I do NOT own X-Men Evolutions or any of the X-Men franchises. If I did I would have made him a girl to begin with._

* * *

Look Over Here

Evanna sighed, looking out the window her expression pensive as she thought about what her life was now that she wasn't in New York. It was slower here. The people were a lot friendlier…but, they were also a lot more close minded when it came to things that weren't always 100 percent normal. She blinked when a mug was put in front of her, the steam curling off of it and the tea bag floating in the water. She blinked, looking up and offered a slight smile to Kurt. "Thanks." She looked down at her mug and sighed, as she picked it up and took a sip. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at school earlier today, and to make matters worse she couldn't talk to anyone about it. She didn't dare have any of them thinking she had betrayed them. Not for…she touched her lips gently, they still felt like his own lips were still upon hers. She sighed softly, her thoughts were still so confused.

_Evanna had been in the library, researching for her biology class. She had a big test coming up and well if she failed, it was definitely her ass. She sighed, cellular mitosis what an utter pain in the ass. Opening the book she started to read, quickly growing bored of it, but she had to study. Going over o an out of the way study spot, she curled up in the chai, her nose buried in the book, until she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Glancing over it she didn't see anyone. "What?" She frowned and glanced around, no one was there. No smell of sulfur so it wasn't Kurt, so what was going on? She sighed it was probably her imagination anyway. "Over here." She frowned, that voice. "Maximoff." She turned her head, a spike coming out as she got ready for something but she didn't see him. She frowned, pulling the spike back in. What was going on? Was she going crazy? She sighed again, trying to forget well everything. She was annoyed now, how could she focus if she was imagining someone trying to get her attention. She frowned in thought. Sometimes she missed Pietro, not Maximoff. HE was a jerk, but the Pietro she grew up with had been her best friend. He was pushy, arrogant and a total attention hog. He was the sort who would do stuff like this. Distracting her when she wanted to study, because he wanted attention. That was definitely like him. A sad smile came to her face thinking about her old friend. She looked down at the book, she didn't really feel like studying now. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She flinched when felt someone reaching over her and she made to grab their arm. Her eyes flew open, and her dark brown eyes met his mercury ones. She blinked; his face was so close to hers. She was about to ask what he wanted when she felt his lips on hers. She let go of his arm in shock, feeling his lips moving against hers. She hesitated a moment, letting hers tentatively brush against his before she remembered that he wasn't the Pietro she knew anymore. He was different, he was a jerk! She pushed him away, her eyes wide, and a blush smeared across her cheeks as she looked at him. "What the hell Maximoff?!" She was blushing her hand wiping at her mouth. The red in her cheeks darkening as she remembered he had his tongue in her mouth too. She was confused now, they were enemies, and what the hell was he up to? "Ah, too slow Daniels. Should really get faster already." She was about to get up when she felt hands on her shoulders, his lips on hers again but he pulled back just as quickly. "Or who knows what else I'll get away with." The smirk on his face made her look away, it reminded her a lot of the old Pietro something light hearted and teasing. "Get out of my face Maximoff or else." She brought a spike out and almost swung at him. He backed off though and she stood, taking the book with her, checking it out. She was practically running as she made her way to Scotts car telling them she didn't think she'd be able to focus if she didn't get home where Auntie O would make sure she studied. In reality she was probably just being a coward. Too afraid to face Pietro. She couldn't possibly face him, not with how her emotions were all mixed up. She needed time._


End file.
